The present disclosure relates to a print device and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
A print device is known that performs flushing in order to improve an ejection state of an ink. The flushing is an operation that causes the ink to be ejected from nozzles in a non-print area. A device is known which includes a print head provided with many nozzles that are divided into a plurality of sections, and which performs the flushing at timings that are different from each other for each section.